


The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Classifications, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wetting, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, little!steve, toddler!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a hard time and Sam feels like the worst parent ever.Edited 2/7/2021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: The Classifieds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story, but it is important for the story progression, and there is some really cute scenes in between all the hurt.

Sam was glad when they finally arrived back home. The drive back had been long and his boys were cranky and tired. They had stopped by a drive thru for lunch, and Steve spilt soda all down his front and in his lap and spent the rest of the drive crying, as he stared out the window., fortunately they were only ten minutes away when it happened. The Little was still refusing to make eye contact with Sam or Bucky and it was really starting to worry Sam. Bucky was angry with his brother for ignoring him, and kept screaming at him, Sam really just wanted them to get along. They usually got along so well. Sam wasn't used to this whole sibling rivalry thing and he didn't enjoy it one bit. He wanted to put them straight to bed when they got back, but Steve was sticky from the soda spill, and Bucky was covered in ketchup, so Sam knew they would need a bath before nap. Sam had already decided he was going to put Steve down for a nap, he just hoped his eldest wouldn't put up a fight or keep Bucky from getting the sleep he needed. Sam usually asked Steve if he wanted to take a nap, and the boy usually declined the offer and watched PJ Masks instead. Sam didn't mind that most days, since the truth of the matter was that Steve rarely actually fell asleep for his naps, and Sam was pretty sure that this had less to do with his Little age and more to do with the fact that he spent so much of his time Big. Steve really only dropped a couple days a week, whereas Bucky was really only Big a couple of days a week.

"Alright, boys. Let's get you guys cleaned up. I think a bath is in order." Sam told them, leading them into the bathroom.

Steve nodded, pulling his sticky shirt away from his skin. Sam ran the water, filling up the tub, before he helped Steve peel his sticky clothes off of him. Steve kept his gaze firmly on the floor, while he stripped Bucky of his ketchup stained clothes. With wet pull-ups thrown in the trash, Steve having worn one for the car ride, and the dirty laundry tossed into a heap on the bathroom tiles, Sam helped the Littles step into the tub. The tension in the air was thick as Steve refused to look at Bucky, and Bucky glared at him. Sam hated it. He pulled the bucket of bath toys to the edge of the tub, within reach of the kids and Bucky grabbed for his boat immediately, but Steve just stared at his hands on his knees. The empty look in Steve's eyes really bothered Sam. He offered Steve his bath crayons, since the Little usually loved drawing during bath time, but Steve just shook his head.

Sam decided to just scrub them and get this over with as quickly as possible, hoping they'd both wake up in better moods. Steve didn't complain as Sam scrubbed him clean. He just stared silently at the water, his eyes glazed over. It's like he wasn't even there. When Sam tried to get him to talk he would just nod his head or shrug his shoulders. This was so unlike Steve it was scary, it reminded Sam of how withdrawn Steve used to be all those years ago when He'd first become their Caregiver. Usually Steve was bright and cheery, and talked nonstop. Sometimes he talked so much Sam wished he'd stop, but he'd take the constant chatter over this any day. Bucky whined when his play was interrupted by the scrubbing, but let himself get washed up. Sam was ready to pull the plug, but before he could Bucky splashed Steve in the face. It was definitely intentional and Sam opened his mouth to scold him, but Steve jumped up first.

"Stop it, Bucky! You're such a brat." Steve shouted.

"Am not!" Bucky yelled back, jumping to his feet too.

Sam could tell by Steve's speech and the pitch of his voice that he was feeling older, but he wasn't Big. He was probably closer to six now and Sam had a feeling that Bucky was in his older headspace as well.

"Hey, hey! Boys! Bucky, don't splash your brother. Steve, no name calling." Sam scolded them.

The two boys just glared at each other, neither one acknowledging Sam. Sam had a feeling Bucky was trying to make Steve angry, so that he'd stop ignoring him. Sam just didn't think them being angry at each other was any better. He sighed and reached down to pull the plug out of the drain.

"Come on. It's time to get out." Sam said.

Steve stomped out of the bath, grabbing his towel off the hook, and stormed out of the room. Bucky's bottom lip trembled and he looked like he was about to cry now. Sam wrapped him up in his towel, coaxing him out of the tub and he collapsed against Sam, crying hard. "Ah, Bucky. Shh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay, baby boy."

"Not a baby." Bucky mumbled halfheartedly.

"I know, you're a big boy." Sam indulged.

Sam held the crying boy, his arms wrapping around him and holding him close. Bucky's shoulders shook as he cried, his tears soaking Sam's shirt.

"He hates me, Sammy. Stevie hates me." Bucky sobbed.

"No, of course he doesn't, buddy. He's just upset right now. Steve loves you." Sam assured him.

Bucky shook his head at Sam's words.

"No, you're wrong. He wants Tony, and he doesn't care about me no more." Bucky sobbed.

Sam's eyes widened, and he pulled back to look at him.

"What are you talking about, Bucky? Of course he cares about you, you're his little brother. Steve absolutely adores you." Sam said.

The Caregiver was utterly heartbroken to hear his little boy sounding so broken and alone.

"No, he doesn't. You heard him, Sammy. He really likes Tony." Bucky whimpered. "I hate Tony. I won't share my Stevie with him. I won't. I hate him, Sammy."

There was so much anger and pain in Bucky's voice, it shocked Sam. Sam knew that Bucky had a problem with Tony, or at least that he had, but he kinda thought they'd moved past that, but clearly the jealousy was just as present as ever.

"Oh, Bucky. Is that what this is about? Just because Steve likes someone else doesn't mean he feels any differently about you. Even if Steve befriends baby Tony, you'll still always be his brother. Nothing's ever gonna change that, bud." Sam soothed his boy, brushing his long hair out of his face, and tucked a couple strands behind his ear, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Why don't we go see, Stevie, hm? I think if he knew how you were feeling, he'd tell you it wasn't true. I know that Steve could never hate you, Bucky. He loves you far too much."

Sam hoped that his words were getting through to the Little, but he didn't think he was convinced. Sam just hoped Steve would reassure him. Sam didn't like relying on Steve too much, but this was something that only Steve could really fix, and even little kids had to learn to resolve their conflicts. Sam lead Bucky to the nursery, knocking on the door.

"What?" Steve snapped from the other side of the door. Bucky whimpered at the sound, pulling his towel tighter around himself.

"Steve, Bucky's really upset. I know you're feeling angry right now, but I know that Bucky feels really bad that he splashed you. Do you think we could come talk to you?" Sam kept his voice calm, trying not to let on just how hurt Sam was over his Littles fighting.

Sam had never heard Bucky question Steve's love for him before, not while he was Little, and it made Sam feel like a horrible parent, even if he knew it wasn't. They'd had plenty of ups and downs in their relationship, but as far as Sam knew that had never affected the way they saw each other when they were Little. He desperately wanted to fix it, and make it all better, and he knew he was probably pushing Steve, when he should be giving him time to cool down, but Sam just wanted them to get along again. There was a bit of shuffling, before Steve opened the door. Steve sat on the bed sulking and Sam guided Bucky to stand in front of him.

"Is there anything you want to say, Bucky?" Sam prompted.

"I'm sorry for splashin' ya, Stevie." He mumbled.

Steve just glared at the mattress like he was trying to burn a hole in it with his eyes.

"Steve, is there anything you'd like to say to Bucky?"

"I wish you weren't such a baby." Steve muttered under his breath.

Bucky's eyes watered and he turned to bury his face in Sam's chest.

"Steven Grant Rogers. Apologize for hurting you're brothers feelings." Sam demanded.

Never had he seen Steve be this mean to Bucky. Steve was such a sweet kid that Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Now Steve."

"Fine. I'm sorry." Steve snapped.

"Okay, I'll deal with you later, mister." Sam warned Steve. "Come on, Bucky. Let's get you dressed and you can take a nap in my bed, okay?" Sam grabbed a pull up and PJ's from Bucky's dresser, taking the upset Little to his room to get dressed and leaving Steve to brood. Bucky cried while Sam dressed him and kept saying over and over that Steve hated him now. No matter what Sam said, he couldn't calm Bucky down. Sam laid in bed with him, holding him as he cried himself to sleep. If Sam thought he felt like a bad parent, holding his child while they cried to sleep. Than he felt like the worst parent ever, when he slipped out of bed to check on Steve. The boy had tear streaks on his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. He'd clearly cried himself to sleep, too. The thought of his sweet little boy crying all alone until he passed out, ate at Sam's heart. Sam just really hoped they'd wake up feeling better.

Steve woke up after an hour, peeking his head out of his room, like he was nervous to come out. As much as Sam had wanted to be angry with him for being mean to Bucky, he couldn't find it in himself after knowing that the boy had cried himself to sleep. The Little had gone through so much stress yesterday, it really wasn't shocking that he was cracking under the weight of it all, Sam was clearly cracking, too. He was usually able to be so patient with his boys, but he didn't feel strong right now. It was like the ice underfoot was cracking and he was one wrong step away from falling into the icy water and being swept under by the current. Sam opened his arms and let the Little run into them, holding him close, afraid that they were both close to drowning, lost in the dark depths of their emotions.

"Shh, I've got you. I'm right here. It's okay." Sam whispered, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry for everything, Stevie. I know you've been through a lot recently and I don't blame you for feeling angry."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to Bucky. I know I shouldn't have."

"No, you shouldn't have." Sam agreed. "But he loves you so much, that I know he'll forgive you."

Steve sniffed, trying to hold back his sobs and Sam just held him, rubbing circles on his back.

"Is Buck still sleepin'?" Steve asked. Sam nodded his head in response.

"Can I go see him? I wanna be there for him when he wakes up. I told him I'd never leave him."

"Of course you can, Stevie."

Steve crawled into Sam's bed. Bucky was curled up with his stuffie in the middle of the bed. Steve bit his lip, hating the sight of dried tears that he had caused, he grimaced thinking about all of the times he's made Bucky cry in the past. He hated himself for making Bucky cry. He didn't want to be the source of his brother's tears, he really didn't. Steve brushed his hair out of his eyes, tucking the dark strands behind his ear. Bucky's breath hitched slightly, before evening out again and Steve tried to swallow down the whimper that threatened to escape him. Pulling back the covers he slipped under and wrapped his arms around Bucky, tugging him until his back was pressed up against Steve's chest. Steve squeezed him, never wanting to let him go. How could he ever be mean to his adorable little brother? Steve couldn't help the sob that fell past his lips, and he buried his face in Bucky's neck. It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep, it just felt right to have Bucky there beside him.

Bucky woke up, blinking his eyes open slowly. He remembered falling asleep in Sam's arms and crying, because he was certain Steve wanted nothing to do with him. He assumed that Sam must still be holding him, but when he turned around he came face to face with Steve. His eyes were closed, his blonde hair sticking up all over the place from sleeping, his lips parted, and drool was puddling on the pillow. Bucky smiled, because Steve didn't hate him. He was here, just like said he'd be. Bucky had been mean and splashed him and Steve had gotten mad at him. Still here he was, fast asleep with his arms wrapped around Bucky. Steve liked Tony, but he still wanted Bucky, and Bucky felt all warm and fluttery inside at the thought. A yawn slipped out and he scooted closer to Steve, nuzzling his head up against him. He clutched his stuffie to his chest. Bucky had given the bear to Steve when they were in the service, so that he could always hold Bucky close while he slept, but when they got back and Steve was taking care of Bucky, Steve had given Bucky Bear back. He told Bucky that he didn't need him anymore, because he had the real Bucky to hold on to. Ever since then, the fleece bear was Bucky's. Every time he held the bear, he thought of Steve sleeping alone in the barracks, clutching the bear to his chest, and the thought made him smile. It was bittersweet, but it never failed to remind him that Steve loved him, no matter how far a part they were. Bucky clutched Bucky Bear closer to him and sighed, content to hold his bear, while Steve held him. He slipped back into sleep, feeling loved. He knew Steve cared about him, because he was here. Steve had promised he wouldn't ever leave Bucky, and he hadn't.

Steve was really confused when he stirred again. He was having so many thoughts and feelings, that he was having a hard time sorting them all out. Steve always had a hard time talking about his feelings whether he was Big or Little, but right now he didn't feel like he was either. He knew he was in between headspaces, and he didn't like it one bit. He just wanted to be Little. He wanted to let go and let Sam take care of him. Sam was the best Caregiver ever. He never got mad at Steve even when he wet his pants or made a mess with his food. Steve knew he'd been giving Sam a hard time today and he felt really bad about it. He also didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to let go, so why couldn't he? Steve groaned, he knew why. It was Tony. Steve kept worrying about him. Was he doing okay? Did he stop crying? Steve felt bad that he'd kept pulling away from the baby, but he couldn't help it. When Tony was upset he just wanted to take care of him, but Steve didn't want to have to be a Caregiver, not when he was Little. Steve also knew a big reason for his behavior was that he felt bad for wanting to take care of Tony. Bucky was the only one Steve ever wanted to take care of like that. Sure, Steve liked all of their friends, and even when he was Little he was likely to offer a hug or a toy to an upset Little, if their Caregiver was busy. It was different with Bucky though. Steve had spent so much time caring for Bucky that it was engrained in him. He didn't just want to take care of Bucky, he felt like he had to. Even if Sam was there to comfort him, Steve always felt like he had to do something to help out. Even if he knew Sam would make it better, because Sam always made it better. Steve had a hard time just letting Sam take care of Bucky, especially when it came to emotional support. He was a lot better about letting Sam provide for Bucky when it came to his physical needs. Feelings was a whole different ball game. Steve struggled to just watch from the sidelines. It just didn't feel right. Steve sighed, taking comfort in Bucky's even breathing, and the way he held his Bucky bear to him in his sleep. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Bucky's sweaty forehead, before slipping out of bed. He was careful to tuck the blankets around the sleeping boy, so he wouldn't get cold, before Steve tiptoed out of Sam's room.

"Hey, how are you feeling Stevie?" Sam asked, pausing the show he'd been watching when he saw the boy tiptoe into the living room. Steve shrugged his shoulders, fidgeting with his shirt.

"Do you wanna talk about anything?" Sam prompted.

He really wanted to get some insight from the kid, but he hoped he wouldn't have to push too hard to get it. Sam frowned slightly when Steve just shook his head.

"I've gotta pee." Steve said, ducking into the bathroom.

Sam was surprised that he didn't sound Little, but Sam wasn't so sure that he was fully Big either. So maybe he was in between right now. Sam knew Steve wasn't a huge fan of being in between his headspaces. Steve always complained that it was too confusing and that it frustrated him. Sam thought it might be a good idea if he helped him to settle. He wasn't going to push for him to be Little if Steve didn't want to be, but there was no harm in asking him what he wanted, or gently nudging him one way or the other. Sam was used to being a friend when his boys were Big. He liked hanging out with his boys, even if they weren't his little boys. They all got along well. They all liked running and exercising, probably because they were used to it from their years in the service. Steve was a phenomenal artist, and Bucky was quick to crack jokes. Sam enjoyed passing stories around with them, and playing card games around the dining room table.

Steve spent more time being Big than Bucky did, only spending a couple of days a week Little, and most of the rest of the time he spent working at the agency. Sam was comforted by the fact that Phil and May, and most of the other Littles worked there too. When Steve wasn't being a workaholic, he was painting or drawing in his studio at the tower. He was always excited to show Sam and Bucky his latest artwork. Sam called them masterpieces, but Steve would just blush and mumble about how they weren't that good. He was way too humble in Sam's opinion, and neither Sam or Bucky had a problem telling him so.

Bucky on the other hand spent roughly sixty percent of his time as a Little. Sam figured that the way they lived before Sam came into their lives had at least a little to do with that. Bucky was the Little and Steve was the Caregiver. Sam was still appalled when they talked about those days. How a Little was able to suppress his urges and be Big constantly was beyond him. Sam knew the main reason Bucky was Little so much had to do with his time at war though. When Bucky and Steve talked about before the war, Bucky was always portrayed as a sweet talker who all the girls swarmed. Sure he was certainly still charming and teased Steve nonstop when he was Big, but from what Sam could tell, he'd lost a bit of his light during his time away. He wasn't eager to go out and socialize like he used to be. Even with their friends, Bucky was much more subdued when he was Big. When it was just Steve and Sam, Sam could see the man he used to be shining through and it was easy to see why he was so popular in school. In public, Bucky was noticeably uncomfortable and it was obvious that he felt out of place.

When Bucky was little he was able to be bold and bright. He was loud and boisterous around their friends and quick to join in when Tasha and Clint were up to no good. It drove Sam crazy sometimes, but it was also a relief to see him being himself. Bucky also suffered from nightmares when he was Big, but he didn't seem to have the same struggle when he was Little. They both did really, and Sam understood that struggle a little too well. Sam had nightmares about his friend, Riley, from the army and Steve had nightmares about Bucky dying, but Bucky had it the worst. Bucky had been captured along with the rest of the 107th and they'd been held for months before Steve found out and went against orders to save him. So, his nightmares were a whole other level of bad. For some reason, that therapist simply said was lucky, but had no other real explanation for, Sam's boys rarely had trauma based nightmares when they were in their headspace. Sam shook his head to clear it of the heavy thoughts when he heard Steve calling out to him.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I t-tried, b-but-" The Little broke down in a fit of sobs.

Well, Sam didn't have worry about settling him into his headspace now. He had clearly dropped.

"I know you did. It's okay, buddy. Let's just get you all cleaned up."

"I'm sorry. I know it's icky."

"Hey, look at me. There's nothing for you to apologize for. You're my little boy, and I'm happy to help you in anyway you need. Always." Sam said, wanting to cut off any line of thought that lead to the Little feeling ashamed of himself for something that wasn't his fault.

Steve nodded miserably, letting Sam help him out of the trainers that Sam realized were barely even wet

"It's just a leak, bud. You did so good getting to the potty." Sam praised, wanting him to be proud of himself.

"Yeah, I'm a big boy." Steve agreed.

Sam smiled at that.

"You sure are. My big boy. Let's get you wiped down and then we can go pick out some new trainers."

"I want underwear. I'm big." Steve insisted.

Sam sighed, but didn't argue it. It wasn't the end of the world, even if he ended up wetting. Sam could always clean it up anyways, and it was worth the mess if it made Steve happy. Sam just wanted his boy to be happy after having such a crappy day yesterday and a hard time today. Unfortunately, the good mood didn't last long. Bucky woke up, and the two boys started playing together in the living room. Sam was doing a load of laundry, when he heard a bang and a scream. He dropped the clothes he was holding, and dashed into the other room. Steve was clutching a train to his chest and glaring at Bucky, who was clutching his head while he wailed. Sam was quick to scoop Bucky into his arms, cradling the toddler against his chest. He just stared at Steve, utterly perplexed. Steve wasn't a violent Little, and Sam had never seen him raise a hand to Bucky ever.

"Steve! You can't hit your brother." Sam reprimanded.

Steve's lip instantly started to quiver and he broke down crying from the scolding. Sam knew Steve didn't like being told off, but he couldn't just let him hurt Bucky.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed.

"Steve, it's not okay to hit. I know you're having a hard time, but you need to go sit in the corner." Sam told the Little sternly.

Steve looked heartbroken. Sam had only ever had to put Steve in timeout once or twice before. He was usually so well behaved, it just wasn't necessary. Bucky on the other hand, spent a fair amount of time in timeout. Though Bucky also spent a lot more time being Little and was typically younger than Steve, so that probably made sense. Sam rocked Bucky, rubbing circles on his back in an effort to calm him down.

"Huwts, Sammy." Bucky got out between tears.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry that happened. It wasn't fair."

"Not baby." Bucky pulled back, frowning at Sam.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I know you're a big boy." Sam corrected himself.

Bucky nodded firmly, than he broke out in a grin.

"Tha's wight, Sammy. Imma big boy."

Sam chuckled at that. Well, at least he knew the kid wasn't that hurt, which in all honesty, both of his boys were enhanced during their stint at war, so the chance of them really hurting themselves or each other was pretty slim, unless they got into a brawl. Sam still couldn't just condone hitting, though. He kept an eye on the clock. Sam only ever made Steve stand in time-out for five minutes and Bucky for four. Sam knew the kid was having a hard day, otherwise he wouldn't be acting out like this, but he still wanted to make a point that hitting wasn't okay. When the five minutes were up Sam had Steve apologize to Bucky.

"I'm sorry Bucky. I didn't mean to hit ya."

"Tha' huwt, Stevie."

"I'm sorry, Buck." Steve sounded devastated.

"No' okay, Stevie." Bucky reprimanded, Steve hung his head in shame, and Bucky showed mercy on him, pulling him in for a hug. "S'okay, I wove you."

"I love you too, Buck." Steve said, wrapping his arms around his brother. "I'm never gonna hurt ya again. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit ya, and I shouldn't have said those mean things to ya earlier."

Sam hoped that would be the end of the fighting, but to his dismay, the boys fought all afternoon. No one got hurt, thankfully, but there was plenty of bickering and yelling. Sam was so ready to be done with this day. He eventually realized there wasn't any chance of them getting along, and separated the two. He wasn't sure that was any better though. Despite all the arguing, they both threw fits about playing in different rooms. Steve broke down crying and begged to see Bucky and while Sam was trying to explain why they were being separated, Bucky dumped out all of the toys in the nursery and knocked all of the books off of the shelf. Sam finally gave up on keeping them apart. Bucky stood in time-out, and then they spent the next half an hour cleaning up the nursery. That wasn't the only timeout Bucky got that night. The second was directly following his first, because he refused to help clean up the mess he'd made, the third was for throwing, and the last one was for dumping his plate of food on Steve's head.

By the time dinner was over and Bucky was out of timeout, again. Sam had had enough. It was still early for them to being going to sleep, but Sam stuck them in the bath, and put PJs on them anyways. They both whined and complained through the whole process and Sam thought he might have to stick Bucky back in timeout when he resisted brushing his teeth. Luckily, the stubborn toddler gave in. Steve didn't want to wear a pull-up to bed, but despite his protests, Sam insisted on it. Steve had three full blown accidents today, and that was on top of the two leaks he'd had. Steve was usually really good about staying dry, so he knew it was a blow to the kids confidence which Sam felt bad about, but he was way to worn out after the day they'd had to deal with a wet bed in the morning, even if they had a plastic cover on it.

Once the boys were asleep, Sam called Phil to check up on Tony. He felt really bad about not taking him in, and passing him off on Phil. He had hoped Phil would tell him it was going well. Unfortunately, Phil seemed to have had a rough day as well, though surprisingly it wasn't because of Tony. Clint was apparently having a hard time sharing Phil, and kept being really mean to Tony. Sam's heart ached when he heard that. ~~His~~ The poor baby. Sam tried to remind himself that Tony wasn't his and he couldn't even think about taking in another Little when he was barely holding it together as is. Sam felt even worse after he hung up and he seriously hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. Sam had work tomorrow, so he called May after he got off the phone with Phil, just to make sure that she was still able and willing to take his boys. Phil had told him that he was working and reminded Sam that May could watch Steve and Bucky. May confirmed, for the millionth time, that she was always happy to help with his boys when she could, and Sam thanked her profusely, as he always did. He curled up in bed, praying that tomorrow would be better.

It was. The boys went to May's during the day, and May said they were happy to play with Clint, Jemma and Leo and Sam was so glad to hear it. Bucky fell asleep on the ride home and Sam woke him up to eat, before tucking him into bed. He complained about Steve not joining him, but Sam really wanted to talk to Steve. Sam wasn't going to bring up his misbehavior, not yet at least. That was a conversation that could wait until Steve was Big. He did however, want to ask Steve about the answer he'd given him on the way home from Tony's vacation house, he probably should wait until Steve was Big to ask about it, but Sam wasn't sure Steve would tell him. There was a good chance that even Little Steve wouldn't want to talk about it. He waited until Steve was relaxed, playing with him for a bit. Steve showed off the rocket ship he'd made with May, and he watched Steve make mushroom nail art. Steve taught him how to make a house with two floors out of his duplos, and then they settled down to read some books. Finally when he felt that Steve was relaxed enough, Sam set down the book they had just finished, and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Hey, kiddo. I was wondering if you could tell me what you meant on the ride back home yesterday?" Sam asked.

Steve shrugged and blushed, squirming out of Sam's lap. He got up to go get another book, but Sam called him back.

"Steve. No more books. I'm trying to talk to you, kid."

Steve huffed, but turned around. He crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip. Sam frowned slightly. Clearly this wasn't something he wanted to talk about, but Sam was really confused and was hoping Steve could provide some kind of insight as to what he meant. He knew he'd have to push a little bit, because Steve had made it clear he wasn't going to start the conversation on his own, but it was a fine line, because Sam wasn't even entirely sure he should be bringing this up while Steve was Little.

"When I asked how you guys felt about Tony being a Little, you said you really liked him, but it didn't seem like that to me. It's okay if you didn't. You can tell me, Stevie."

"Anything?" Steve asked, nervously.

"Of course, buddy. Always." Sam reassured him.

Steve shifted nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, as he considered how to respond to his Caregiver.

"I don't like feeling like I have to be responsible when I'm Little, Sammy. Tony makes me feel like I have to be Big even when I'm not, like I have to take care of him or somethin'. I do like him though. I like him when we're Big." Steve flushed, embarrassed.

"Okay, bud. I understand. You don't have to ever worry about that when you're Little. I'm really sorry that you were Little without any adult to look after you, and you felt like you had to take care of Tony, but you never have to take care of him again. Tony or Bucky, or any other Little. When you're Little, you can just be Little." Sam told him earnestly.

Steve nodded, throwing his arms around Sam.

"Thank you, Sammy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, the hurt is so real. I apologize for the suffering, it's all leading to a happy place though. I promise it'll get better.
> 
> You can chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams
> 
> 2/7/2021 - looking back I realize that saying this is all leading up to a happy place makes it seem like things settle down, and in ways certain things do, but this series has ended up being very dramatic and angsty guys. I honestly had no way of knowing when I started this that it would be where it is today.


End file.
